fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Numen
|kanji = 神 |rōmaji = Divinity or God |alias = Numen of the Forest (森神, Mori no Numen) Eternos (永遠, Eien) |race= Human |gender= Male |age= 38 years old |height= 6'1" |weight= 163 lbs. |birthday= October 30 |eyes= Black |hair= Black |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Fairytail |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= Magnolia Town, Fiore |status = Alive |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = Wood-Make Wood Magic Blood Magic Root Magic Requip Transformation Magic |curse = Curse of Rottening |weapons = Hibiki Amatsuken |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} Numen (神, Divinity or God) is a powerful independent mage. Born and raised in heart of Magnolia, Numen's parents, both strong mages, wished that he develop strong magical abilities. Due to growing up in an ambitious home, Numen was able to hone his Wood-Make magic at a very young age and later perfect his Wood Magic by the time he joined a guild. After being tortured and implanted with the Curse of Rottening during an S-Class mission, Numen's personality changed and he began intimating himself as Eternos (永遠, Eien), a diety of time. Learning the curse gave him powerful ''Blood Magic'' and Magic Absorption at the cost of his life, Numen leaves his guild, and becomes the Eternos, using his power to bring chaos to Fiore. Merging his Wood Magic, Blood Magic, and Absorption Magic, Numen creates Root Magic, a way to overcome the Curse. Currently, Numen currently resides in his mansion in Fior, living by eating adversaries he encounters on missions. He is the sole wielder of both Hibiki: Mirror of the Gods, the Mirror Magic fan, and Amatsuken, the Blood Blade. Appearance Numen is a tall, slim, young man. Giving off an ominous and gloomy vibe, he has a short black hair and piercing yet gentle black eyes. He has a typical standard uniform, a black dress shirt, black dress pants, and a pair of black glasses. Although his vision is perfect, Numen believes it makes him look less sinister and more approachable. Due to the curse placed on him, Numen's appearance changes when he abstains from killing. When Numen doesn't acquire proper nutrition by eating humans, he grows old. Although his structure and facial features stay the same, his hair turns grey, turning white when his days are near an end. When he uses his Blood Magic, Numen's left eye changes into a demon-like eye. His pupils turn blood red and his sclera a menacing black. All around his eye are cracks glowing red from blood pressure, along with multiple tails created using Blood Magic. After the time skip, Numen's hair grew to an incredible extent, nearly reaching his lower back. Still staying his hostile vibe, Numen wears a long dark trench coat with a black turtle neck under. He wears the same dark dress pants as he was before the time skip. After the time skip, when he uses his Blood Magic, both of his pupils turn a glowing red and his sclera a pitch black. There are still a few noticeable cracks on his face. Eternos Demon Numen possesses two different transformations. One of which is the demon Eternos. Eternos only came out at the brink of Numen's death, where his only instinct is to eat humans and absorb life energies. Eternos is an aftermath of the Curse of Rottening. Numen maintains his appearance but there is a mask on his face. His left eye still glows red but his right eye is a pure white circle. He has a large tail on his back from his Blood Magic and his right arm, starting from the elbow, is engulfed with a claw-like arm using Root Magic. Eternos: God of Time Personality Although Numen gives off a cold, hostile, maybe even emotionless feeling, he is a welcoming person. Murdering seems like a daily occurrence for Numen, but he is able to shut off emotions when he deals with adversaries. Leaving all details of his curse hidden and tucked away, Numen springs to opportunities to meet new people and make connections. In spite, he naturally makes enemies due to his distant and near arrogant gestures. When Numen rejects eating or killing for a while, his personality changes, he becomes a more aggressive, loud, and ruthless person, who has no remorse when it comes to killing innocents, nor does he care who around him he kills. Although Numen shrugs it off as a survival instinct, he realizes he can't ever love anyone. Eternos After Numen was cursed, he awakened new powers. His newfound power changes his personality whenever he grows older due to not eating enough people. Learning that he was being robbed of all his time left in the world, he returns to his guild and announces himself as Eternos a god of time. He believes that if he absorbs the life force of others, he can continue living. Under the pseudonym Eternos, he commits mass murders in the woods and uses his Root Magic to absorb their life force. Eternos was the survival mechanism created by Numen, which only cares for itself an will take all the time in the world. While in this second personality, Eternos creates a system where he can find bodies that will give him proper nutrients. He incapacitates extra humans than necessary to bring to his basement where he keeps them alive until he needs to absorb them. Eternos was essentially Numen's depiction of his godhood and how he was able to defy the god of the time, later turning into an alter-ego Numen typically forgets about. His split personality was severe to the point where Numen wished to one day claim the bounty on Eternos' head. After the time skip, Numen's curse develops him into a powerful demon. Since the Curse of Rottening causes his life force to decay, and he was able to battle its effects by bleeding humans for life, the Curse turned his body into that nearly of a superhuman which grows its strength and such with the more humans he eats. Numen split off Eternos and only uses the moniker when he changes his appearance. Magic and Abilities Numen is a powerful showing admirable dexterity in both offensive and defensive domains. Numen shows incredible magic power, comprehension, and versatility by displaying his wide range of magical abilities and usage of his multiple spells in battle. He is also seen using magical items and swords in battle, exhibiting his broad assortment of fighting styles and capacity. Wood Element Ever since Numen was a child, he trained with the usage of Wood-Make magic. After perfecting it at a very young age, Numen created playgrounds, homes, and even animals using an immensely powerful Wood-Make. Numen's parents pushed him even farther to master the entire element of wood and become a powerful mage. Taking his parent's heed, he trained with them to perfect his Wood Magic to the point where he could emit wood from anywhere on his body. Sometimes, Numen would travel around his hometown naked, using his Wood Magic to cover-up his lower half. Later on, after proving his superior magical ability to others, Numen joined a strong guild in Magnolia, where he was known as Numen of the Forest. Root Magic Root Magic is a powerful, enhanced version of Wood Magic. It is a mixture of Wood Magic and Blood Magic. Although Numen possesses a vast amount of Magical abilities, he often uses Root Magic the least due to its simplicity and versatility. When Numen needs to eat, he uses the properties of Root Magic to eat. It appears as a dark purple wood branch, but if it impales the opponent, Numen is able to absorb the life force for as long as it tethered to both of them. Root Magic is incredibly powerful, receiving traits from both its parent magics, Wood Magic and Blood Magic, such as resilience, speed, and sharpness. Numen doesn't like using this magic because Blood Magic, a property of Root Magic, makes Numen hungry for more humans. Root Magic is a Caster Magic same as its parent magics. Curse of Rottening/Blood Magic The Curse of Rottening was a powerful curse created by the God of Time: . It basically manifested itself as a seed that grows when the user uses Blood Magic, special magic that is usable by all those who have the curse. As the seed grows, the user's power becomes greater and more addicting, causing the user to use it more. If the user succumbs to the urge, it will begin absorbing the life force of the user and give the user a temporary power boost, forcing him to an early grave. Numen was supposed to have died within a week, but he mixed his Blood Magic with his Wood Magic to create a root that would serve as life force absorbing magic. Blood Magic allows the Numen to create figures out of what is essentially his blood. He often creates tails that have great offensive strength and can hold their own against strong magic attacks. When in his demon form, he creates a strong hand out of his blood magic. Transformation Magic Numen possesses average Transformation Magic abilities. He can transform into different animals, beasts, and even people. Numen uses this ability to change his appearance when he goes undercover to eat people or even to just destroy places. His favorite transformation is a hybrid beast, constituting of a muscular tiger-like monster with the structure of a man, a pair of great white wings comparable to an angel or a large . History Synopsis Equipment Hibiki Hibiki is a formidable magical item owned by Numen. Magic Absorption Using Hibiki, Numen is able to absorb magical attacks and ethernano. It is powerful enough to contain the magical power of two magical dieties, reflect attacks back to owners, and store magic attacks to use for future battles. Mirror Magic Using Hibiki, Numen is able to use Mirror Magic to reflect attacks back at users and can surround their target with mirrors, preventing them from escaping. Wind Magic Using Hibiki, Numen can create strong tornados, as well as to manipulate the wind around him. Although he needs to pack it with his own magical energy, his strong winds are convenient for causing mass destruction in little time. Amatsuken Amatsuken, also known as Amenoken is also a magical item owned by Numen. Living Magic Using Amatsuken, Hibiki is able to use Living Magic. He can only use it by striking whatever he wishes to bring to life, with both swords. Image Gallery Trivia Quotes